The present invention relates generally to medical putty implant materials, and in certain aspects to medical putty implant materials containing collagen and other components.
A variety of materials have been suggested for the treatment of bone defects. In addition to traditional bone grafting, a number of synthetic bone graft substitutes have been used or explored, including several putty materials.
To conduct bone through-growth effectively, implant materials derive benefit from the presence of substantial scaffolding material such as biocompatible ceramics or other mineral scaffolds. Such mineral materials are generally hard, brittle substances. The incorporation of substantial levels of mineral particles into putty materials, particularly in respect of granules or other relatively large particles, proves difficult because the large pieces of hard mineral tend to disrupt the putty mass such that it is readily broken or eroded away, and lacks cohesiveness desired for handling prior to implant and for persistence after implant. This may present problems in achieving effective bone growth into and through the desired implant volume, due to migration or separation of the scaffolding particulates.
In view of the background in the area, there exist needs for improved putty materials which have incorporated mineral particles while maintaining the desired combination of malleability and cohesiveness. In certain aspects, the present invention is directed to these needs.